Midnight Serenity
by Still Frames
Summary: Three years after Cameron's departure in season 6, she comes back for an award ceremony. House has one week to do what he should've done the night she came to his office to say 'I love you' and goodbye. Disclaimer: I don't own House.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

_This story takes place three years after Cameron leaves Princeton Plainsboro because of Chase and House's involvement in killing Dibala. It's an AU story, somewhat, House doesn't limp or need his cane anymore. Cuddy has married Lucas, Foreman and Thirteen are still dating off and on and Taub and his wife have divorced because of his commitment to his career over his marriage. Chase and Cameron were also divorced soon after her leaving the hospital. _

**Chapter One**

Dr. Allison Cameron's parents use to tell her, "when you're young, one hour can change everything." That was their version of a sex talk. Of course, at the time she didn't take it to heart and it wasn't until she got older and looked back at significant moments in her life when those words started ringing true. Also when she looked back at a few of those significant moments she also noticed that in the aftermath, she always made a big change in her life, usually by moving and starting over. After she broke her wrist in a dirt biking accident and was brought to a hospital she found a new respect for doctors and spent every moment of her teenage years working towards getting into med school. After she found out that her fiance was terminally ill, she decided to marry him anyways and upon his death she got a new job and moved. After learning that Chase killed Dibala and House stood by and watched, she divorced him and traveled to less privileged countries to provide medical help with a group of her new colleagues. She realized her parents were right, though she still wasn't completely sure how that quote explained the 'birds and the bees', over the years she'd found her own meanings for it, ones she thought were much better.

It had been a little over three years since the last time Dr. Cameron had been to Princeton Plainsboro and in her opinion it was three years too soon. It figured that the people who founded the organization in which she'd been a part of were also big investors at PPTH. They'd been expanding to other prominent hospitals, such as the one she currently worked at in Boston. Of course since Cameron excelled in anything having to do with niceness, she and a few other colleagues were being awarded in a ceremony that was being held at a hotel conference room not far from PPTH. She wasn't going to visit her former work place until she'd received an email from Dr. Lisa Cuddy congratulating her on her success and telling her to stop in while she was in town. She felt she had no choice but to visit her former colleagues because truthfully she did want to see Cuddy, Wilson and Foreman. They had always treated her with respect and with kindness in her six years there.

It was nearly 9am on the dot when Cameron walked through the glass doors at PPTH. She hoped that by going to the hospital early that she would be able to miss Chase and House, both of whom weren't expected at work until 10 or 11am. She took the all too familiar route to the administration office where she saw Cuddy sipping her morning coffee and typing on her computer. Cameron lightly knocked and Cuddy waved her in without even looking over.

"Is this a bad time?" Cameron asked politely.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't even recognize you!" Cuddy shouted as she got up from her desk and walked around to hug Cameron. "Sorry, no it's not a bad time. I was just reading the newspaper online."

Neither one of them had changed much. Cuddy finally had invested in motherly type clothing, a step up from her low cut tops. She would blame her wardrobe change on her daughter, Rachael who was learning body parts and took a page out of House's book and would point and say, 'boobs', whenever Cuddy would lean over. Cameron's blonde hair had grown out quite a bit, landing a little more than half way down her back. It was straight, but not neat like she used to keep it.

"How are you?" Cuddy asked sitting back down and inviting Cameron to do the same.

"I've been good. Just traveling a lot. As fun as it is going to all those different countries and learning about the culture and helping sick kids, sometimes it just got to be too much."

"I can imagine," Cuddy said shaking her head.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved every minute of it. I just couldn't imagine living in a place where sickness and death is all you see everyday. I feel almost spoiled by being able to come home and sit on the couch with a glass of wine and watch TV," she said truthfully.

"Well your heart has always been in the right place. I read up on you! The heads of the organization post write ups on the website to let others know how you doctors are doing over there. It sounds like you deserve this award you're getting, which by the way Wilson and I will be there to support you."

"That's so thoughtful of you. It'd be kind of nice to have a familiar face there. Honestly, I haven't really bonded with anyone that I work with now. Back in Boston, everything is so work related. It's the polar opposite of this place!" Cameron joked.

"I didn't know such places existed!" Cuddy laughed.

"You know, if you don't mind, I'd like to run upstairs and say hi to Foreman and Wilson before you know who shows up to work," she said politely, getting up.

"Chase or House?" she questioned.

"Both," she smiled sadly.

"Can you give this to Wilson for me please. I was going to take a trip up there myself but since you're heading that way I could probably go lend a hand in the clinic," she handed Cameron a manilla folder.

"Sure thing."

The two ladies said their goodbyes for now and parted ways. Cameron took the stairs to the fourth floor and nearly immediately started having flashbacks of the last time she was up there. She quickly made her way to the diagnostic conference room and ensured there was no unwanted doctors in there before she opened the door to see Foreman, Thirteen and Taub sitting around the table.

"Cameron!" Foreman nearly shouted and stood up to embrace her. "How are you, what are you doing here?"

"Hi," she said hugging him tightly. "I'm in town receiving an award for charity work."

"Good for you!" he said sitting back down as Thirteen and Taub hugged her next.

"So how's diagnostics?" Cameron asked taking a seat.

"You know, same old games," Thirteen sighed.

"How's, uh. How's Chase?" she hesitated.

"He's changed a lot. He's basically House's right hand man," Foreman said.

"He's House's bitch," Taub added.

Cameron smiled slightly, "That should probably surprise me, huh?"

"You made the right move, Cam," Foreman said gently.

"Yeah," she said under her breath. "How's House?"

"About the same. He went through a stage where he tried to win Cuddy over, but she gave him the slip," Thirteen said happily.

"He was miserable to be around when he found out Stacy and Mark finally got divorced. She tried coming back to him and surprisingly he denied her," Foreman added.

"House said no to Stacy?" Cameron was amazed.

"The only time he even acknowledged us was when we did something wrong and he really let us have it," Taub said.

"Guess I haven't missed anything," she was sighed. "Well it was nice seeing you all. I gotta stop by Wilson's to give him this folder from Cuddy."

"Cameron when is your award ceremony?" Foreman asked standing up with her.

"Saturday night at the Hilton."

"I'll try and come to it, if House doesn't find some odd and pointless reason for me to be here."

"Thanks," she smiled.

When she walked out of the conference room, she was in a good mood. She forgot how Foreman could always make her laugh or say something encouraging when she needed it. It was because of her reminiscing in her head that she was oblivious she nearly walked into Chase, who had been trying to fix his loose watch.

"Are you okay?" he asked genuinely as he picked up his watch from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cameron responded startled. "Chase?"

He looked up and met her eyes, "Cameron."

"Hi, uh," she hesitated. "How are, uh things?"

"Good, good. They're good," he chuckled nervously.

"That's good," she nodded.

Although his appearance had not changed she could sense a lot else had. His usually easy approachable demeanor had disappeared and left a cold being in its place. She watched as he finally managed to snap his watch back on his wrist. She noticed that he was wearing the watch she'd bought him on his birthday a few months before they got married. It was even inscribed, "_Chase, I'll love you always__" _on the back.

Noticing her staring at the watch Chase became uncomfortable, "I should go."

"Yeah, me too."

She turned to watch Chase disappear into the diagnostic conference room. That was an awkward conversation if she'd ever heard one. She couldn't believe that she had once been married to him and now it was like they were strangers. She was partially happy that she didn't know the new Chase, because from what she could tell, she didn't like him all that much.

"Widowed at 21 and divorced at 30. Quite the marital achievement you've got going on. I heard third time's a charm," she heard someone behind her say in a cold manner.

"Two notches on my bedpost more than you'll ever have," she quipped without thinking.

She turned around slowly and came face to face with the brightest pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. The same blue eyes had haunted her dreams quite a few times. They were the same blue eyes looking at her when she professed her love before running away to Boston. She hadn't seen them since. She looked at his right hand and there was the absence of his cane. He walked toward her to confirm he could walk without a limp and stopped within arms distance.

"You look taller than I remember," she said softly,

"The cane took away from my tall appearance," he said as he gave her the once over. "Cameron," he added just wanting to say her name.

Wearing his blue jeans and blue button up, Cameron could recall many occasions she saw him wear this very outfit. With his salary she imagined he'd be able to afford more than five shirts. He had his backpack thrown around his shoulder, bed hair and all.

"Congrats on being a charity case," he broke the silence.

"Congrats on having the same fellows for over three years. Thought you'd have driven them to the brink of insanity by now," she countered.

"Hey," he chuckled. "We're one, big happy family here! I've got all my original ducklings back. Well minus the prettiest duckling which ran off aka you and minus the confused one that committed suicide."

"Add the chick that's bi and the philanderer that didn't show up until three years after the 'original' ducklings had and yes, you've got all them back."

House couldn't help but smile. His Cameron had grown up. The last time he had seen her she said she didn't want to become like him, well maybe he had rubbed off on her a little and she didn't even realize it. He stared at her, stared through her. Was she really standing before him after all this time? He didn't believe in the quote, "if you love something set it free, if it comes back it's yours to keep," but now it had him thinking. She was back, well not back, but she was here. That was enough for him. For now.

"How's Boston?" he asked trying to bait her into admitting she wanted back in.

"How did you know I was in Boston?" she lifted an eyebrow suspiciously.

After she'd left, he'd done his research. It took him a few months but House being who he is made a few phone calls and found out where she was working. Cuddy and Wilson knew but were withholding the information from him so he couldn't bug her anymore.

"Wilson-" he said quickly.

"Did somebody say my name?" Wilson asked cheerily walking up behind House.

Cameron smiled big and walked past House to give Wilson a hug, "Wilson! Hi, I was just on my way to see you. Cuddy wanted me to give you this."

"Oh thanks, I've been waiting for this to get here," he said knowing exactly what its contents were.

"So you're coming on Saturday, Cuddy said?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it."

"Well, I should be going. I need to go unpack at the hotel and run a few errands."

Wilson gave Cameron another hug, "how about I take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" she said excitedly.

"Which hotel are you at?"

"The Hilton by Liberty street."

"Alright, say around, 7:30ish?"

"Sure."

For a moment there was an awkward silence when they realized House was still standing behind them watching their exchanges. In his mind, he was already plotting ways to get himself invited to the dinner and if he didn't get an invite he'd still crash.

"Bye, House," she said and he merely nodded.

_Authors Note: I realize I should probably finish my other fan fiction before starting a new one, but you guys know how it is when you get an idea and you need to write it down before you forget. This one has a much different vibe than my other. Let me know what you think (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When she got back to her hotel a little after 6pm she systematically began to unpack her suitcases. She placed her shirts, pants and underwear in the drawers underneath the TV, which was displaying the news. She stuck her shoes and high heels in the closet along with the dress she planned on wearing to the award ceremony. She brought a small bag into the bathroom and neatly arranged her toiletries. She placed her shampoo and conditioner in the shower and turned on the water. While she waited for it to heat up she quickly picked out an outfit for dinner with Wilson. She figured, knowing Wilson as well as she did, it would be a semi-casual dinner. She laid out gray skinny jeans, a long black shirt with an elastic at the bottom which hung around her but and a pair of red high heels.

Wilson stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and began to pick out some clothes. He was thinking semi-casual was the key. He knew Cameron well enough to know she felt uncomfortable in fancy restaurants and this dinner was to congratulate her, so he wanted to take her somewhere she'd like. Wilson wore what he usually wore, a button up shirt with a pair of dress pants. House, in the next room over, was also getting ready for the dinner he had not yet been invited to. However, he wasn't getting dressed or dousing himself in cologne. He sat watching the Lifetime channel. It was some stupid romance movie he was trying to study. The movie ended with the wife killing the husband and at that point House realized he'd spent the last two hours memorizing things that would make him appeal more to girls- no women, well Cameron. He just wanted to be noticed by her.

"Wilson, stop painting your nails and lets go already!" House shouted.

"Go where?" Wilson asked confused.

"Dinner, duh!" House stated and Wilson scrunched his face and walked into the living room where House quickly turned off the TV but not before Wilson got a peek.

"Were you just watching Lifetime?"

"No," he said in a long drawn out way.

"Yes you were! Oh my god! You have a chick side to you!"

"Yeah and I'm secretly a drag queen," House said getting up. "The only side to you _is_ a chick side."

"Wait. Dinner? You mean, the dinner I'm having with Cameron?"

"If that's the only dinner you're going to tonight, then yes, that dinner."

"Why do you want to go to dinner with Cameron and I?"

"Why _don't_ you want me to go to dinner with you and Cameron?"

"House! Enough! If you're coming with us, then promise me that you will not do or say anything to upset her or make her mad."

"I would never!" House held his hand over his mouth as if he were shocked that someone could think he'd do that.

Sure, he was planning on questioning her about everything until she broke down and cried, but that was beside the point in his own mind. Mostly, he wanted to go just to see her again. When she walked out of his life three years ago, her disappearance affected him more than he'd ever let on. Now she was back. He had a week. One week.

Finally dressed and adding the last final touches to her make up she looked at herself in the mirror. She leaned against the counter and stared straight into her own eyes. It always made her want to cry whenever she thought about her last encounter with her ex boss.

"_I loved you and I loved Chase. I'm sorry for you both, for what you've become because there's no way back for either of you," _

_ She held out her hand for what seemed like minutes, but in reality was just a few seconds. As was his custom, he just stared at her scrawny arm, not accepting it. She always wanted to leave on a good note even if she'd just finished telling the person off. He never accepted her handshake. She walked turned him slowly and took a deep breath and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. House didn't know whether to grab her and kiss her on the lips or push her away. So he did what he did best, he stood still and pretended like it wasn't affecting him. She looked at him one last time and he looked back. She could sense a sadness in his eyes and he could sense regret in hers. Then she turned around and walked away. She never looked back. He walked after her. She would never know. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I started writing this chapter after I had posted the last one and for some reason it gave me a lot of difficulty, which is why it took so long to get up. On a side note, I read an article of Hugh from a few years ago saying how he thinks House will always carry a torch for Cameron and someone just needs to blow on it a little to bring the spark back. Yes, the article was from like season three but hopefully Hugh is still rooting for Cameron (:

**Chapter Three**

House had convinced Wilson to drop him off the at the door to the restaurant because, apparently being an ex-cripple entitles you to handicap privileges. Wilson parked the car and started slowly towards the restaurant, taking out his cellphone to text Cameron. Her phone vibrated in her hand as she was getting into her car.

**From: Wilson**

**House crashed.**

She hesitated before she stuck her keys in the ignition. She contemplated even going to dinner anymore. She spent six years of her life watching House play games with people's lives and she wasn't so sure she wanted to go back to that place. She was only in Princeton for a week. One week. She sighed. She thought to herself that if she could handle House's antics for six years she could handle another week. She opened her phone and texted Wilson back. Wilson's phone vibrated as he walked into the restaurant.

**From: Cameron**

**Let the games begin. **

Inside, House waited impatiently for Wilson. When they finally met up, Wilson went up the hostess and they were seated quickly. They ordered wine for the three of them. Cameron parked her car and got out, walking towards the building. Walking in, she casually looked around and saw Wilson and the back of House's head. She took a deep breath and walked toward them. Wilson stood up and gave Cameron a hug. House sat there and stared.

"You look wonderful!" Wilson said as he pulled out her chair and returned to his seat.

"Thank you," she said ever so politely. "You look good."

"House. Wish I could say I was surprised to see you here," she looked over at House whose eyes were glued to her as if he were trying to figure something out.

Although he'd already thought of five different and clever remarks to her comment, he decided against it and took Wilson's advice to not make her upset, "Always a pleasure," he winked at her.

"How are you liking Boston? Did you adjust well?" Wilson asked.

"It was an easy move. I have some friends in Boston so they helped me settle in. As for the work environment, it's the complete opposite. Everyone keeps to themselves," she said as she sipped her wine.

"Is your new boss as extremely good looking as your old one is?" House chimed in.

"House-" Wilson warned.

"My boss is a woman," she responded.

"Oh god! Please tell me you hit that!" his face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

She put her hand on his and looked him square in the eyes, "I only go for men. Did you forget?" she lifted an eyebrow at him.

Wilson had been keeping a mental note of the scores. House, 1 and Cameron, 1. "House doesn't forget anything," Wilson was laughing.

"Speaking of men, who is potential hubby number tres?" House asked wanted to change the subject from himself.

"There isn't one. I've sworn off men for a while, because as you so gently placed it earlier, being widowed at 21 and divorced at 30 doesn't isn't a great accomplishment," she said rather sadly.

The three of them dug into their food as Wilson continued, "in both those cases, it was actions beyond your control, Cam, you know that."

"I realize that it's just I don't want to go through that pain again."

"You're celibate!" House nearly shouted.

"I never said I was celibate, House."

"Prove it!" he challenged.

"I wouldn't want to cripple you," she said in a seductive voice as she stared at him.

House actually smiled at that one, staring back, "you'd be the one walking with the limp when I'm done."

Wilson sat watching the exchange between them. He felt like the awkward third wheel between his two good friends. House, 2. Cameron, 2. They were head for head. House and Cameron broke their glance as Wilson spoke up.

"Are any of your Boston colleagues coming down for your award?" Wilson wanted to change the subject.

"My boss is. I'm being honored along with two other people and the rest of the group is coming down to celebrate with us."

"I'd love to meet them," Wilson said feeling the need to befriend everyone he met.

As they finished their dinner and insisted they were too full for dessert, Cameron took out her wallet to pay when Wilson stopped her. After a few minutes of friendly exchanges over who gets to pay the bill and laughing at House for sitting there on his cell phone not offering to pay, Cameron finally won.

"With all the money you spend buying House food, you could've just bought him a fast food franchise," she joked as the waiter came back with her credit card. She signed the slip and the three of them stood up and headed for the lobby.

"How about Wednesday night you come over to my place and we can rent movies and eat greasy pizza?" Wilson joked.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then."

They hugged goodbye and House had yet again convinced Wilson he needed to drive to the restaurant door to pick him up because he was an ex cripple. Cameron didn't leave right away as the look House was giving her was one she recognized as him wanting to say something.

"Celibacy, huh?" he said.

"I'm not celibate, House!" she was almost annoyed. "I know it plays into some sick fantasy you have of turning the girl who has sworn off sex into your slave, but that's not what's happening."

He walked up close to her, "We'll see about that," he smiled suggestively at her and then walked outside as Wilson pulled out.

She chuckled a little wondering what he really meant by that as she walked to her. She always thought that if House wasn't a cripple he wouldn't be so rude and sarcastic. After he'd gotten shot and the ketamine treatment allowed him to walk for a few months, she didn't see much of a change but she still held out hope that if he could walk normally, he'd turn into a nice guy. Maybe she was wrong. Or maybe not. She did notice he didn't personally attack her at dinner, which he did even on their infamous date. The last time House had seen her was when she was nearly crying goodbye in his office after telling him she had loved him. She looked weak in his eyes. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her this time. She was going to be strong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Midnight Serenity has been nominated for the 2010 "Rock The House Awards"!! So thank you to the awesome people who nominated the story. If you are interested in nominating this story, please visit the link in my profile. I believe you need to register to vote, however, it is completely free! So thank you to everyone who has nominated so far and those who are going to in the future. So here is a short chapter to tide you over for now. More soon, I promise :)!

**Chapter Four**

Back in her hotel room, she tossed and turned in her bed. It was only 11pm and she wondered why she thought it was a good idea to go to bed so early. She had nothing to do in the morning. That was all the convincing it took for her to jump out of bed and put some tight jeans and a tee shirt on and head out to a near by bar. She knew being a single woman and going out drinking alone wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she figured she'd stay near the bar and she'd be fine. She arrived at the bar at around 11:20 and sat down on the stool and the bartender took her drink order almost immediately. It was pretty crowded for a Monday night in Princeton but she took comfort in that. She figured she'd play with her phone while she drank so to ward off unwanted guests. She texted her sister a few times as she downed her second drink.

Unknown to her, in the back of the bar, a grumpy diagnostician was drinking away his problems while trying to decide which regular call girl of his looked more like his favorite porn star. It wasn't until he looked up and the crowd dispersed to other parts of the room did he notice a familiar silhouette at the bar. He stared a little more intently before realizing it was his former immunologists, at a dirty bar, no less. He picked up his drink and casually walked over and sat down next to her. Cameron, who wasn't paying attention was still texting her sister.

"Fancy running into you here, Mother Teresa," he took a swig of his drink. She looked up and scrunched her face a little. "What, no comeback?"

"Oh, sorry I just mistook you for Tom Seizmore," she snapped her finger.

"Please, Heidi Fleiss probably can't do half the things that Roxanne can do! She was a gymnast!"

"It's amazing you haven't been arrested for solicitation of a prostitute," she rolled her eyes and gulped down her drink.

House just merely smiled at her when she wasn't looking. Cameron felt her phone vibrate as she received another text from her sister, which she quickly answered. He finished his drink and called the bartender over.

"Another one of these and whatever the sexy blonde wants," he pointed to Cameron, who again, wasn't paying attention. "Cameron! What are you having?"

She smiled a little and leaned in close to the bartender, "how about a screaming orgasm?"

"Ha. I would've figured you for a naughty schoolgirl."

"You don't have me pegged, House."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that."

An hour and a few drinks more, Cameron's words were slurring worse than a stroke patient's. House watched amused as the young woman tried to figure out which was would be easiest to get of the bar stool. He rolled his eyes at her when she figured it out a few _minutes_ later. Without saying so much as a word, Cameron began to walk out the door after literally throwing her money at the bar tender. House, who was a mere tipsy at this point, groaned knowing he couldn't let a drunk Cameron walk the streets at night. He laid some money on the bar and walked out the door, finding that she was standing on the edge of the sidewalk, she hadn't gotten far.

"Cameron!" he tried to yell to her, but she tried to keep walking. "Cameron, get back here!" he was just plain irritated now.

"House, it's good- good night time!" she tried to shout back.

"Where's you car?"

"Taxidermy!" she giggled as she got sidetracked trying to simply say, 'taxi'.

"You took a taxi here?"

"Bingo!" she said turning towards House and throwing her arms around his neck and poking his stomach.

"Jesus Cameron!"

She rubbed his scruffy beard with one hand as his steel blue eyes looked down. Cameron was very amused by him and was giggling uncontrollably. Finally he just picked her up into his arms and started walking to the parking lot behind the bar where his car was. By the time they arrived at the car, she was nearly dead asleep, so he stuck her in the passengers seat and buckled her up. He drove about five minutes down the road and parked his car. Unbuckling her, he once again had to pick her up and carry her inside, to _his house. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Weirdly enough, I had this chapter sitting in my folder waiting to be uploaded a year ago and for whatever reason I didn't upload it. I was probably going to add more to this chapter but I figured those of you who've been waiting for this chapter to come will appreciate something rather than the nothing you've been getting. Anyways, it's really short and I do apologize, writer's block is terrible. Don't worry, I won't wait another year to upload a small chapter. I'll make sure to give you a long chapter by Friday :) Enjoy to those who have stuck with it.

**Chapter Five**

She was startled awake when she heard the loud, annoying, sound of her phone vibrating on the bedside table. The second she rolled over to see why her phone was going off, her head started pounding. She could barely open her eyes as she sat up.

"Good morning sunshine!" came a loud voice from the doorway.

She turned her head slightly for a view of the familiar voice, "House?"

In her daze, she hadn't realized that she wasn't in her hotel room, she was in House's bed. She instinctively put her head between her legs and breathed deep. She could hear his footsteps come closer. He placed a glass of water down on the bedside table along with some aspirin. He sat down beside her as she lifted her head to drink some water.

"Thanks," she said after she took a long gulp. "Look, this is kind of embarrassing, but-"

"I was the perfect gentlemen!" he smiled in a seductive way as he looked at her.

_He was the perfect gentlemen?_ She thought to herself. _That could mean anything! Oh god, we had sex, didn't we? That's probably what he means. I mean he isn't known to turn down sex now is he?_ House could see the panic in her face.

"No, we didn't have sex," he eased her thoughts. "You, though, are a wild one. You tried to seduce me, my little duckling".

She looked up in horror, "ex duckling! And you're not serious!"

He had a huge smile on his face like he had just won an award, "you tried to woo me with you're womanly assets," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna go!" she stood up as quickly as she could.

Truth is, Cameron was known to want to take off her clothes while intoxicated, so she knew he wasn't lying. She just wished that it would've been anyone else besides House. He followed her out of his bedroom and before she could make it to the door, he was in front of her. Her eyes shot up to his and the flashback nearly overwhelmed her. _I loved you. _She closed her eyes tightly and turned her gaze away as he watched. _I loved you. _The words replayed in her head. Why had she told him all those years ago that she had fallen in love with him.

"I didn't even take advantage of you while you were trying to take off both our clothes and I don't get so much as a 'thank you'?" He said in a serious tone.

It took everything she had to look him in the eyes and to not throw up, "thanks, House."

He smiled inwardly, "stay for breakfast, at least."

"You don't cook and I'm hungover."

"You're right, I don't cook. But luckily, you're here. And you make really good coffee," he said as he brushed past her grabbing her arm as he walked over towards the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I could've sworn I already mentioned this but I don't think I ever did. I semi boycotted writing this chapter after buying House season 6 and realizing that Cameron is barely in it. But what little she was in, she was with Chase and made me realize how adorable they are together, don't worry I'm still hameron forever. But I was boycotting writing because I was mad at the lack of hameron in Season 6 before realizing, that boycotting writing wouldn't really affect the show... anyways, here's chapter 6!

**Chapter Six**

Her head was still pounding as she sat down with her cup of coffee. His appetite wouldn't dull as he chowed down a microwaveable breakfast he always had handy.

"Why so sad face?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"I don't have a sad face, House. I have a hangover."

"No. Earlier, when you thought we'd slept together, you were sad about it."

"Oh, that," she looked down.

"Did you forget you like me?"

"Maybe I don't."

He smiled inwardly, _ha that will be the day._ House hated awkward silences, especially with a girl, especially with Cameron.

"When's the ceremony for being a charity case?"

"Saturday."

"Why did you come up here so early?"

"I, uh, I had a few job offers in the area-"

"What about Boston?"

"I'm barely ever there. When I'm in the states I work there and I do love it. And I love my charity work. I just miss working with modern technology. Charity work is fun and makes me feel so good but I guess I was fooling myself thinking it could be my full time job. The things I've seen in those impoverished countries was too much for me."

"I would've told you that-"

"Right. 'You can't be that good of a person and well adjusted'," she smiled.

"I bet you cried like a little girl," he smirked.

"Actually, I did. Almost every night." _Another awkward silence._

"Moving back, huh?"

"Maybe. It depends how well my interviews go and whether or not I like the job their offering."

"The immunology department at PPTH-"

"Is hiring a new department head, yes I know,:" she finished his thought for him. "And no, that's not one of my options."

"If Cuddy knew you were interested, you wouldn't even need to interview."

"House," she said softly. "I can't work there."

"Because of Chase or because of me?"

She wanted to answer, but she didn't have one herself, "I should go. Thanks for letting me stay the night."

He wanted to delve further into why she refused to come back after all this time but he didn't push it, for now, at least. She gathered her things and silently walked out and he continued to eat cereal, except now his only company was the Scooby Doo marathon on TV. He had another hour before he was due at work so he lounged around in his pajamas.

Cameron got back to her hotel room and immediately hopped in the shower. She couldn't believe she let herself get so drunk that she ended up in House's bed but she gave herself a good girl point for not sleeping with him. For that matter, she gave him a good _boy _point for not taking advantage of her. When she got out of the shower she took a glance at the clock on the table and decided to begin getting ready. She had an interview in an hour and a half and wanted to make sure she looked perfect as the position was at a very prestigious hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She took a deep breath as she opened the door to her potential new job as head of immunology and walked over to the elevator directory. The third floor. She got inside the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor and played with her fingernails as she anxiously awaited her stop. When the door opened the immunology department was straight ahead and she collected herself as she strode confidently into the office, making sure to knock first. She was waved in and was told to take a seat in the chair.

"Hello, Dr. Cameron. I'm Harold Cready. I assume you know you're here to interview for my position as the department head of immunology. I'm retiring after-" he seemed to count in his head but couldn't quite remember, "many years here. Now I've looked at your resume and I've talked to some references as well as your past employers and I must say you are probably the best candidate that I've looked at thus far."

_Oh no. He talked to my past employers? He talked to House? Well he did say I'm the best candidate for the position. Why hadn't House mentioned he talked to Cready this morning when we were talking about my interviewing? _She was silently panicking but it didn't show on her face.

"We'll do our standard background check and then we'll get back to you. But from what I can see, barring any unpleasant felonies and whatnot, we'll be calling to set up a start date."

"Thank you so much for your time Dr. Cready. I look forward to hearing from you."

They shook hands before parting ways. She breathed a sigh of relief. Truth be told, she'd gotten a good review from two other places she'd already interviewed with in the area and those, too, looked promising. She got back into the elevator she'd stepped off of only 10 minutes prior. She pressed the lobby button. _What are you doing, Allison? Why can't you just pick one of these jobs and be happy? You already have three to choose from and eventually you're gonna have to make a choice. Princeton Plainsboro is not an option. _She shook her head, hoping in doing so, she'd shake the thoughts from her head.

House sat at his desk, tossing a ball in the hair. He didn't have a case and his team was elsewhere so he couldn't even ignore them. He could possibly go to Wilson's office next door but undoubtedly he'd ask why he ignored his calls last night and then somehow guess that it had something to do with Cameron. He could badger Cuddy but he wasn't in the mood for her yelling at him to be down in the clinic. He considered opening his computer to watch porn but he wasn't even in the mood for that. His cellphone began to rang.

Before he could get out some smart ass greeting the other voice spoke, "why didn't you tell me you'd spoken to Dr. Cready?"

"Didn't cross my mind."

"House-"

"Did he not hire you?"

"No. No, he said I was the best candidate for the position and after a background check he's going to call me to set up a start date."

"So why are you calling me?"

She paused. _Why am I calling House? Sure, he didn't tell me he talked to Dr. Cready but then again he's not inclined to tell me every mundane detail of his day. Oh god, Allison, you've embarrassed yourself again. _

"From your lack of response, i'll deduct you just missed hearing my voice. You know, i'll share my bed again if you promise to try and rip my clothes off like you did last night," he growled sexily into the phone.

"House, I was drunk. You were there. Naturally you'd be the first person I'd go after."

"You know what they say, 'a drunken mind speaks a sober heart'."

She hesitated, "what-. What did I say?"

"Guess you'll have to come over tonight and find out."

"No, House. I'm not coming over."

"Fine. It's a good thing you brought Mr. Wallaby with you because he can keep you company while you eat take out and watch crappy movies on pay per view," he smirked.

She nearly choked on her tongue, "Mr. Wallaby?" she put her head in her hand, "I told you about my stuffed bear?"

"That should be the least of your worries," he said in a sinister voice. "My place. 7pm. I'll see you there, mooby," he stifled a laugh as he hung up.

_Mooby! That was Chase's pet name for me. Although, I still don't know exactly what a 'mooby' is, if anything. And I told him I brought my beloved stuffed bear with me? This is arsenal for life. Well if I didn't already have a good reason to not go back to work at PPTH, here's a good one: House has enough blackmail on me for the rest of HIS life. Who knows what else I told him last night. Maybe you should go, just to see what else you blabbed about last night. Maybe something needs clearing up, or maybe something ultra personal was said and he needs to know he can never ever mention it to anyone. Okay, I'll go. Solely to preserve my reputation. _


End file.
